


An unusual episode of lingling40hrs

by zollisorbet



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zollisorbet/pseuds/zollisorbet
Summary: Brett panics because Eddy put an arm on his chair. He confronts Eddy, why he keeps being touchy infront of the camera
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	An unusual episode of lingling40hrs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever written fanfiction and its not even in my first language. I liturally just created this account to post it. Oh god :D But I guess the last episode of lingling40hrs just gave me a very specific idea for a fanfic and I just wanted to share it. I'm sorry for every mistake I made, feel free to comment or give advices. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day!

„Why did you do that?“ Brett turned to Eddy with an angry expression on his face.  
„What??“ Eddy answered startled. He was not sure why Brett was suddenly so angry with him. When they were filming the latest LingLing40hrs episode, everything seemed fine. Eddy even thought that this episode was funnier than their other recently episodes of LingLing40hrs, because of their conversations during the meme reviewing. But Eddy couldn’t think of something that he did, that would‘ ve made Brett angry with him. They hardly ever had conflicts, and now Eddy was even more surprised what caused Brett’s mood change.

„You know exactly what I mean!“

„No I don’t! please tell me, why are you angry with me?“

„Gosh Eddy, why did you lean in to me like that? Why did you have to put your arm behind me? You know that our fans will go crazy. They gonna start writing fanfictions and stuff.“

Eddy had not expected that this would be the reason why Brett was angry with him. He did it a few times in their recent videos but Brett never said something about that. Apart from that it was kind of normal for them when they were sitting on the couch and playing smash bros. Eddy was always the touchier one of the both of them, but it was never a problem he guessed until now. Brett never said anything and didn’t seemed to be bothered by Eddys touches. Even when they were quite intimate in videos like brushing the tip of his ear or another time when Eddy slapped his butt. All in all Eddy thought that Brett never minded his touches or even liked them. It was a way for him to express his understanding and affection for Brett. And well, he did it with brushing their fingers together gently whenever he handed Brett something, with light shoulder pads whenever Eddy tried to encourage Brett, with pressing his side or leg against Bretts body when they were sitting on the couch or even just lingering glances that always held the promise, that everything Brett will ever do Eddy will be there by his side. So Eddy was very taken aback, when Brett called him out for that.

„Oh..uhh.. I’m sorry? I didn’t mean to upset you, it was just normal for me and I had so much fun, that I wasn‘t aware of that. I’m sorry. I really am.“ 

He really was sorry and never wanted to make things complicated between both of them but he also never thought that this would be a problem. And because it was so natural for him to reach out for Brett, to put his arm on the back of Bretts chair, to admire him from his side of the table, Eddy suddenly felt very hurt and sad. He looked down and didn’t know what else to say. His throat felt suddenly dry and he was starting to question his social skills. Not that he thought he had much of them, but he always believed that there where enough to maintain a long friendship like theirs.

„Yeah, but you know the rumours Eddy. In the next two days there will be no other photoshopped screenshots on instagram, than your arm around me. And the captions will be like: Breddy4ever,… “

„Ok I’m sorry if this was too much, but I really didn’t mean to upset you. It was not my intention. And why is this such a problem for you? I always thought you didn’t care about it.“

„Because….. because it happens so often. You either keep glancing at me or find excuses touching me. You can’t do that infront of the camera. People will believe things, that have nothing to do with our job.“

And now Eddy was really hurt. He didn’t dare to look Brett in the eyes and just kept on staring at his lap. His eyes filled with tears and his voice almost cracking up he managed to say quietly: 

„I’m sorry Brett.“

Brett finally getting on, what his words had did to Eddy turned to him, so that his body was facing him. He realized that Eddy was almost crying and reached out for his shoulder.

„Eddy I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. It was stupid and I didn’t think about it. Hey Eddy… look at me!“ He said gentle but demanding.  
But Eddy was embarassed for being the touchy him and couldn’t look at Brett. Brett knew that now nothing he would say would make Eddy open up to him. So he did it Eddys way and tried to communicate through body language. He stood up and got over to Eddys chair, standing in front of him. He wasn’t sure about his next move, but being Brett he just went with it. He climbed in Eddys lap, moved his hands out of the way and placed them behind his back. His feet where dangeling in the air, because he was sitting on top of Eddys tighs. Eddy did not expected that and raised his gaze. He was met with Bretts worrying eyes. Brett raised his hands, cupped Eddys face and held him firm in place. 

„Eddy I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. It wasn’t my intention either. But, man urgh it’s so difficult, maybe I was overreacting, because I panicked. I guess I’m just afraid of people and what they will think if they‘d know. I like to keep our job and private life seperated, I’m sorry for hurting you Eddy.“

Brett stopped and waited for Eddys response. Eddy wanted to look down again, but Brett forced him carefully to look him in the eyes. 

„Hey Eddy love. I’m sorry, can you forgive me? I know it’s not your fault, it is just…. it’s just that I love it when you look at me like that. Or when you do all the little touches. But when you’re so close it makes it so diffucult for me to think straight ;) and I’m afraid of the way our videos will change if you keep doing that. Because I dont’t think I can’t hold myself back for a longer time if you do that. Eddy I love you and I don’t want anything to change between us because of our job but maybe you can understand me?“ 

Eddy was relieved when he heard Bretts attempts of explaining himself. A small grin appeared on his face when he shyly asked: „You like it when I touch you?“

„Jesus Eddy. Yes of course I like it. I’m addicted to your head massages, to your fingers caressing mine, for your body laying next to mine on the couch. God, Eddy I love you so much it’s just not funny anymore.“ Brett pouted his lips and gazed amused at Eddy. By now Eddy was fully smiling and holding Brett firm against his chest. „I love you too Bretty. Can you please kiss me now?“  
Brett chuckled at that and leaned down. Their lips met and the world stopped. Everything was forgotten, problems waiting to be solved for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok after reading it again, I'm not really happy how it came out, I guess it was a lot better in my imagination :D But yeah, hope you liked it it was definitly an experience :D Thank you for reading!


End file.
